Dreamerwalker
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Everybody has to go to sleep sometime...
1. Chapter 1

A low moan broke the silence of the dark room as Vince tossed restlessly against the thin mattress of his bed. Sweat beaded across his brow, soaking the pillow he held in a tight grip. His eyes clenched shut against the images in his head…horrible, bloody images which tortured his dreams. He let out a pained cry as he stared helplessly at the unconscious prone forms of his wife and son. He struggled to reach them, to protect them, but as fast as he ran he never seemed to get any closer, as if he was restrained by some unseen force. His eyes widened in horror as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows, looming over his wife and son. Chess smiled twisted as he held a large knife casually in his gloved hands. His spoke softly, though his voice seemed to echo out of the surrounding darkness.

"I will find out who you are, Cape, and I will hunt down the ones you love."

Vince gathered the cape in his hands…or at least attempted to… his hand passed through it as if it were nothing but smoke as he tried to grasp it. Chess's dark laughter echoed through his mind as he tried to move. The blade of the large knife gleamed brightly against the darkness as Chess plunged it downward toward Dana's unprotected back.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo."

The primal scream tore through the night as Vince jerked upright, chest heaving and haunted eyes searching wildly for the dangers which lingered on the edge of his mind. His body shuddered heavily as a tortured sob escaped his lips. The pillow fell unnoticed to the floor of the lair as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands. It was only a dream…and yet it had seemed so real. He focused on a breathing exercise Ruvi had taught him, attempting calm his mind and slow his racing heart. After a few minutes, he rubbed a rough hand over his face and reached down to retrieve his running shoes. Exhaustion haunted him, but he would not be able to sleep again that night.

oOo

_Somewhere across town…._

The long since abandoned warehouse reeked of mildew and decay. The smell of salt water from the bay mixed in creating a noxious combination. The few overhead lights swung gently as the rusting metal creaked in the breeze from the broken windows casting eerie shadows on the ground below.

"Is it working?"

A pair of dark haunting eyes, set deep into a thin pale face, rose slowly as if coming out of a deep trance. His nearly white blonde hair was cropped short against his pale scalp, adding to the unearthly tone of his appearance. The effect was completed as his features were obscured by the fumes which wafted from the wicks of various candles and sticks of incense, providing the illusion that he appeared to be simmering in and out of existence with the smoke. A rough sketch of The Cape lay in front of the candles. The dark eyes settled on the man at the edge of the room.

"You doubt my work?" The words floated out, cold and concise.

"Not at all." Fleming said calmly, though his words were clipped. "However, you do normally have more to work with than you do with this one."

"He has a strong mind. He will be harder to break than the others, but everyone has their limits. The human mind can only sustain so much, before it breaks." Came the reply.

"You will be able to find out who he is?" Fleming asked. He looked away briefly as the bottomless dark eyes centered on him. It was unsettling. The doctor was a risk. A rejected and scoffed by modern science…however his results were quite effective and Fleming needed efficiency. The Cape must be dealt with.

The man nodded. "Once his defenses are completely down, we should be able to find out anything you want to know."

"Good" Fleming said as a manic smile spread across his face. That was very good news, indeed.

"What I am to do then?"

"You are not to kill him." Fleming frowned momentarily before the evil smile returned. "I want to have my fun, first."

A/N: This story was languishing on my computer unfinished until The Red Fedora agreed to help me with it and finish it out so that it could be enjoyed by the readers. This is a collaboration piece. Enjoy the show


	2. Chapter 2

Vince returned from his run to the soft sound of clacking keys. Orwell turned from her computer screens as he entered the room. Concern flooded her dark eyes as she took in his exhaustion.

"You look like crap." She stated as he dropped heavily into a nearby chair.

Vince snorted softly in response. "Good morning to you, too."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" She asked as she returned to her screens, watching as the green lines of numbers and code whizzed by in mid-air.

"Not much." He admitted as he reached for the water bottle perched on the edge of the table. His hand paused as his vision blurred without warning.

"It's been nearly three days, Vince. You should talk to that circus friend of yours, the hypnotist…maybe he knows something that can help you sleep." Orwell continued, oblivious to his predicament. "It wouldn't do for you to fall asleep while you are dangling off a building or something."

Her voice faded into the distance as the lines of the room suddenly merged into a mass of molten color, twisting and spinning before his eyes. Vince swallowed shakily against the strong sense of nausea beginning to settle into the pit of his churning stomach. He shook his head violently in an attempt to dispel the images, and then as quickly as it had begun, the room settled into place.

"Vince? Are you okay?"

Vince blinked and ran a rough hand over his face, attempting to hide its shaking from his partner. He sighed as he reached out and closed his fingers around the bottle. "I'm fine, just tired." He said softly as he twisted the top off and raised it to his lips.

_Sleep… give in and return to me._

The bottle fell from his hand as the words whispered in his mind. He barely registered the dull thud it made as it hit the concrete floor. His eyelids felt heavy, as if weighted…and he could not remember why he should not give in. He wanted to rest…he needed to rest. A voice shouted in the distance but he was unable to make out the words. His whole body felt limp and heavy. The room was beginning to darken around him.

_That's it…sleep._

The image was broken as a rush of cold water smacked him full in the face, snapping him violently back into reality. He sputtered as he raised a heavy hand to swipe in vain at his dripping face.

"Vince? Vince, what's happening?" Orwell's voice was heavy with concern as her small hand grasped his shoulder and shook him. "Something isn't right . I'm going to take you to Max. Can you stand?" At his nod, she looped his arm over her thin shoulders and struggled to pull him to his feet. He sagged heavily against her as they stumbled toward the door. "Vince, you are going to have to help me. I can't carry you to the car."

Vince struggled to focus as he placed one foot in front of the other as they moved toward her car. Orwell opened the door and nearly fell into his lap as he slumped down into the seat. He dimly felt her shove his feet into the car and slam the door before rushing to the other side. The darkness was growing stronger, as if someone were pulling him back in. He was growing weaker…he wanted so badly to sleep.

"Hang on, Vince." He heard a voice dimly from somewhere far away. "Just hang on."

oOo

A pair of blue eyes opened slowly, blinking against the light streaming into the dim room through a part in the canopy near the doorway of the tent. Vince drew a slow breath and blinked as his sleep addled brain attempted to make sense of his location. His eyes shifted to the corner of the room as the shadow moved. Vince jumped at the sight of the man sitting calmly in the chair.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty, or should I say good afternoon." Ruvi stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "You are training today. Be ready in thirty minutes."

Vince blinked at the man dully as his brain tried to shake the intense visual of the dreams. Dark areas were prominent under his eyes. "What?" He rasped.

"You have training in thirty minutes. The others in the camp would like to get a decent night's sleep tonight without your screaming." He rose from his chair turning to exit before added softly. "And they are worried about you."

Vince wearily swung his legs off the side of his bed, resting his head in his palms. He faintly remembered Orwell and a dream...He rubbed his eyes with the palms off his hands hoping it would rub out the images of the visions which haunted his brain. It had only been a dream..he knew that...didn't he? The images had been so vivid, so real he sometimes wasn't sure it was a dream. They were beginning to grow in intensity…to the point where he had begun to fear sleep.

He was a logical, methodical person. He was not superstitious. He had even dealt with having nightmares after he left the military…but this was like nothing he had ever experienced. The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on him, his body ached and his mind felt dull. Vince rubbed his face roughly with his hands. He would not be able to protect his family if he had absolutely no energy…and he would have no energy until he could sleep. Sighing, he stood up. He knew not to keep Ruvi waiting.

Vince pushed back the curtain to Ruvi's tent and found the man sitting at the round table that took up a majority of the room with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Vince knew better than to assume anything with the man. He cleared his throat to note his arrival.

"I know you are there." Ruvi remarked, his eyes remaining closed. "Sit."

Vince obliged taking the seat across the table. Dark eyes opened and regarded him intently. "Tell me about these dreams you are having."

Vince took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the horrific images again flashed through his mind. He recounted the dreams to his friend as best he could remember them. "It feels like more than just a dream. It is too real, too vivid. I have had nightmare before, but I have never experienced anything like this."

"Hmmm" Ruvi nodded slightly studying Vince. "And you say the nature of each dream revolves around your family?"

Vince nodded seriously. "In each dream they are hurt..in danger and I can't reach them..no matter how hard I try."

"Hmmm" Ruvi said again. He reached forward and lit the incense burner which hung above the center of the table. "How do you appear in the dream?"

Vince relaxed unconsciously as the sweet smell of cinnamon and cloves wafted through the air. "I'm dressed as The Cape." His brow furrowed as he frowned. "In my dreams, something or someone continues to encourage me to remove the mask, but something feels very wrong about doing so."

"Hmmm." was the only response he received from the other man.

His frown deepened. "Will you stop saying that?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Ruvi questioned sharply. His voice softened as he continued. "Let me do this my way. I have to have information so that I know how to proceed." He closed his eyes and sat in silence for a long moment. Finally he spoke. "If you told anyone else this they would just say that you are under a lot of stress and this was your mind's way of dealing with stress."

"But you don't think that?" Vince asked.

Dark eyes slid open slowly and regarded him. "Well, it is possible. A person's brain and their subconscious is a marvelous machine which sometimes will do the most unexpected things when subjected to an enormous stress. However, there are other explanations as well."

"Such as?"

Ruvi shrugged. "There are cultures who have a less scientific view of a person's mind. A few have legends which involve the existence of beings known as dreamwalkers…those who able to enter another's dream and manipulate it."

"You mean like a physic or a mind reader?" Vince asked skeptically.

Ruvi shrugged. "A rough comparison, I suppose. Dream walkers can only enter the mind of someone who is asleep or very near sleep."

"And you think that I am being attacked in my dreams by one of the dream walkers?"

"Well, you said that you felt the need to remove your mask. It very well could be a dream walker who has been hired to try and find out your true identity."

"Then why the nightmares? Why not just tell me to take off the mask?" Vince asked.

"Must I explain everything to you?" Ruvi sighed. "The nightmares are to wear down your defenses. Some people are hard headed and have strong minds that are difficult to manipulate. In this case one would have to make the person vulnerable to get past the mind's natural defenses."

Vince considered his friend's explanation for a moment. As strange as it sounded, it did make sense on some level. His eyes shifted back to his friend as a thought entered his mind. "How close would this dream walker have to be to be able to affect me?"

Ruvi raised an eyebrow. "So, you believe me now?"

Vince grimaced. "Let's just say I'm not taking any chances."

The man smirked. "Good enough. It would depend on the skill of the dream walker and if he was using anything to enhance his ability."

"How would he enhance his ability?" Vince asked.

"There are certain incense that are known to have certain physiological affects on the body. You immediately relaxed when I lit the cinnamon and cloves earlier. The same can be done on the opposite side of the spectrum along with certain natural mind altering chemicals."

"So, how do I keep this person out of my head?"

A slow smirk slid across Ruvi's face. "I will teach you."


	3. Chapter 3

Thump, Thump.

The leather gloves struck the heavy bag with a soothing rhythmic tempo. Vince felt his muscles begin to relax as the tension slowly bled from his body. Ruvi's lessons had taxed what was left of his mind and he had left the tent feeling more unsettled than ever. The familiarity of the feel of the gloves against the bag was soothing. He paused as his eyes settled on Max's large form in the doorway of the room. The man nodded as he entered, pausing nearby as Vince continued his rhythmic assault against the bag.

"So, how is your training going with Rivu?" Max asked.

Vince turned his attention away from the bag for a moment. "It's going fine, I guess."

Max folded his arms across his wide chest, his dark eyes assessing his friend. "Does this mean you will be able to get some sleep tonight?"

Vince sighed heavily as he steadied the swaying bag. "Do you really think that someone is attacking me through my dreams and these techniques are going to stop that?" He asked.

Max smiled mysteriously, "The better question is what do you believe?"

Vince shook his head as he retrieved a bottle of water and took a swig. "Am I ever going to get a straight answer out of you on anything?"

Max sat down in a nearby chair. "I am not the one with someone digging around inside my head. I don't have to believe that the techniques will work."

"You think someone can really reach inside my head and dig out all my secrets in my sleep?" Vince said as he fiddled with the bottle in his hands.

"Considering the strange things you have encountered since donning the cape, you still ask yourself this question? The mind is a wonderful and powerful thing. What it can do knows no bounds." Max countered, holding up a finger to halt Vince's reply. "I don't know if you have looked in the mirror lately or not, but you are not going to be able to continue like this much longer. The body can only handle so much stress. If you don't get the rest you need, your body will stop you whether you want to or not, no matter how strong you think you are."

Vince sighed, knowing Max was right. The men looked up as Orwell entered the room, followed closely by Ruvi.

Orwell pulled her portable computer from its carry bag and set it up swiftly on a nearby table. "I think I have discovered the identity of your dream walker." She stated as she dropped into a chair and rolled out her keyboard. The men moved closer to view the screen as her fingers flew across the keyboard, pulling up the information she had acquired.

A grainy picture of a scowling figure hung in mid-air before them. Orwell paused and leaned back in her seat. " Meet Markel Vitari. Born in Germany, parents immigrated to the U.S. when he was five. Rose quickly among the academic world later in life and until a few years ago he served as a professor of psychology at UC Berkeley." She toggled a key and a series of images and figures cascaded across the screen. "His field of study was dream research, particularly the study of how dreams affect the human body. He was expelled from his position at Berkeley and cast out by the academic community at large when a couple of his test subjects suffered permanent brain damage following unauthorized experiments. He left the U.S. shortly after..popping up at various places around the world from Brazil to Thailand to Africa..apparently turning his attention to the darker arts of mind manipulation. In each location, a mysterious death was reported, each a healthy individual who suddenly dead of heart failure due to exhaustion as a result of a sudden, extreme exertion…while they were asleep. He was last seen in Asia where he dropped off the grid…until two days ago." She punched a key lightly and a new photo filled the screen. "This was taken two days ago at the Los Angeles Airport."

An oppressive silence filled the room as each considered what they had heard. Finally Max spoke. "I want you to stay in Trolley Park tonight…and I want someone to stand watch over you."

Vince immediately stiffened. "I don't need a babysitter. You want me to force someone to stay awake and watch me sleep. No!"

Max held his hands up in a placating manner. "Just one person. That way if things get bad at least we will know it sooner rather than later." Max could tell that Vince was not being swayed. "Let me put it this way. When you learn the trapeze you don't start off 20 feet off the ground. You start low with a net underneath you in you fall. This will be your net."

Ruvi nodded. "That would not be a bad idea. We could watch in shifts so someone will always be alert." He turned to leave the room. "I have something else that may help as well." He stated mysteriously before slipping out of sight.

oOo

Across town

A slender figure in a well cut suit walked swiftly into the damp room as if he owned the building...which was in fact the case. A frown twisted his thin lips as he paused before the table set at its center.

"What is taking so long?" Fleming demanded, his dark eyes gazed icily at the man before him.

"Patience is a virtue." Markel said in a hollow tone without turning to face his guest.

"And one which I have none of." Fleming stated flatly. "I want the Cape and I want him now." The dark eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You do not want to know what happens to those who upset me."

"You don't want to threaten me." The gravelly voice stated calmly as the empty, hollow pools of black raised to meet his, and Fleming's frown deepened as he repressed a shudder.

The voice continued. "You have to sleep sometime. I might have fun playing with all the skeletons in your closet."

"You don't want to go playing around in my head." Fleming snarled, letting the threat hang in the air for a few tense moments as the two formidable foes had a silent show down. "Besides, if I'm dead how will you get paid?"

The mention of money ended the silent stalemate and the dark eyes lowered to regard the image at the center of the candles. "His wall is crumbling and he will crack before much longer. One more attack and you will have everything you have ever wanted to know about The Cape."

A smirk twisted the thin lips. "Excellent."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know this isn't necessary." Vince groused, trying to sound convincing. Truth be told he was grateful for the help of his friends, though this was pushing the limits of his frayed patience. He batted Raia's hand away as the aerial artist attempted to place a newly plumped pillow behind his head. She smirked and shrugged as she surrendered it to him and sauntered gracefully over to an overstuffed chair tucked into the far corner of the room.

"Max said that somebody should watch over you, just in case." Raia said matter of fact, as she folded her lithe frame into the soft cushions of the chair with an ease that Vince envied.

He sighed as he tugged the blanket higher. "I don't need a babysitter." Vince stated wearily as he folded an arm beneath his head.

"Of course you don't." Raia soothed from her corner. "But, I'm not leaving."

Vince shifted his gaze to the object hanging above his head. Ruvi had called it a 'dream catcher'; it sounded like an appropriate trap for a dream weaver. The golden circle shimmered in the dim light of the room. Light blue threads wove an intricate design within the circle; long white feathers hung from within its center. The hypnotist had assured him it would work. It had been blessed by a great shaman, a gift to an ancestor of Ruvi's in return for saving the man's life.

_It will prevent anyone from infiltrating the dreams of the person in possession of it._ Ruvi had promised, but was it strong enough to keep the dream weaver out?

Vince blinked heavily as he fought sleep. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with you sitting there staring at me." He grumbled.

He heard Raia smile as she whispered a reply. "Just pretend that I am not here, that you are safe in your bed, in your home, with your family."

Vince sighed, he let his eyes slide shut as he did as she suggested. Raia smiled softly as she watched him slip into a deep sleep, a slight smile on his face. Her eyes shifted to the ring hanging over her friend. "I hope you are right, Ruvi." She murmured softly.

oOo

A peaceful quiet blanketed the carnival, the air itself seemingly at rest as the occupants of Trolley Park slept soundly in their bunks…all except one.

Raia slept soundly, curled in her chair, unaware of the turmoil nearby. Vince's hands unconsciously fisted the twisted sheets tightly as he let out a soft moan, his eyes darting rapidly back and forth beneath his pale lids. His body jolted violently and then slacked still against the bed as he sank deeper within the dream.

_Come to me…I'm waiting for you._

Vince let out a sharp gasp as he felt his body freefalling into a dark abyss. He had no sense of which way was up and which was down as he flipped end over end deeper into the oppressive darkness. The cape whipped wildly around him, tangling in his limbs as he fought to free himself. Then suddenly, he struck a solid surface with a thud hard enough to chase the air from his lungs. A low moan escaped his lips as he rolled over onto his side and slowly swayed unsteadily to his feet.

A heavy mist hung in the air around him, like a thick wet woolen blanket, preventing him from being able to see more than a few feet before him. A gloved hand reached up unsteadily as a sharp pain erupted in his chest. He looked down in surprise as his fingers settled into the deep gashes marring his armored chest plate. He crouched defensively drawing the cape closer as the mist rippled around him.

_I will discover your secret, Cape. You will fall…and then you will die._

Vince reached up and touched his face, relieved to find the mask still firmly in place, though the fabric felt frayed and worn.

"Who are you?" He yelled into the darkness.

A blood curdling scream sounded in the distance, sending a chill through his blood. It was a woman's scream. Dana. The cape rippled as Vince dashed into the mist.

Raia's eyes slid open as she slowly sat up, her sleep muddled brain attempting to make sense of the sudden sense of urgency that plagued her. Her eyes settled on Vince's form and she remembered. She slipped from the chair and rushed to his side, staring down at him helplessly as his head whipped from side to side as he struggled within his dream.

"Vince." The word came out slightly above a whisper. "Vince!" she yelled loudly demanding him to wake up but her plea had no effect. She turned and fled the room, running as fast as she could through the darkened Park. Raia flipped back the curtain flap rushing into Ruvi's tent. "Ruvi!" she shook the man violently, as she fought to catch her breath. She dropped heavily onto the bed beside him as she continued to shake him.

"What do you want, woman?" Ruvi mumbled.

"I feel asleep." Raia gasped as she fought to breathe. "I'm so sorry. Vince is lost in the dream. He won't wake up…I can't wake him up." She cried.

Ruvi's eyes shot open as he sat up suddenly, catching Raia's failing wrists easily. "He didn't wake up, because he can't."

"You're going to help him, right?" Raia asked as she slid off the bed, allowing him to throw back the covers.

Ruvi nodded as he tugged a t-shirt over his head and shoved his feet into his shoes. "I'm going to try." He stated as he moved quickly toward the door.

"I'm coming." Raia said, quickly following the hypnotist.

The sight that greeted Ruvi, as he rushed into the room, was as he expected. Vince's face was contorted into a severe grimace as his head moved restlessly against his pillow. He gripped the sweat drenched sheet tighter in his white knuckled fists as a low groan escaped his lips. Ruvi reached forward and firmly grasped Vince's wrist…the man's pulse was racing as if he were running a marathon…or fighting a battle.

"Get me a chair." Ruvi ordered as Raia swiftly complied. He sat down next to Vince's bed and gently placed a hand against his friend's forehead, stilling its movements.

"Vince," Ruvi spoke softly in a soothing tone. "Listen to my voice. I need you to listen to my voice."

Vince relaxed ever so slightly. "Good. I need you to listen to my voice and only my voice. What you are seeing right now is not real. You are in a dream; it is not real." Ruvi continued. "I need you to picture a doorway. Can you see the doorway, Vince?" He smiled slightly as the man's pulse began to slow beneath his grasp. It was working. "Now open the door and walk through."

Vince drew a deep breath and sat up suddenly, his blue eyes staring wildly at the room around him. Ruvi released his grasp, shifting a hand to his friend's shoulder as the glassy blue eyes turned toward him. "You are safe now. Relax. Rest." Ruvi soothed as he gently guided Vince back down against the soft pillows. "That's it. Just rest."

Vince's eyes slid shut as his body relaxed in a restful sleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" Raia asked hesitantly. "Is it okay for him to go back to sleep?"

"Yes," Ruvi answered. "I will watch over him now."

He turned and gently squeezed the hand Raia had unconsciously clenched against his shoulder. "Go and get some rest." He watched as she left the room, before turning his gaze to the dream catcher as it swayed softly beneath the soft breeze moving through the open doorway.

What manner of magic was this?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter was done by the Red Fedora. *exits stage left*

A vial struck the rusty metal panel with a soft tinkle of broken glass as it shattered into a million tiny slivers against the stained concrete floor. A loud roar of anger shook the still night, nearly inhuman in its nature. Vitari slammed his fists down against the makeshift table top, rattling the remaining bottles and vials which littered its surface. The pale fists slowly unclenched and flattened against the rough wood as the man forced himself to calm. A mind driven by emotion was a mind without control. He would need control if he wished to defeat his victim. Anger surged through his thin frame as he recalled his recent failure. The Cape had been nearing his end. He had been closing in for the kill when something…or someone…had disturbed his vision and freed the Cape from his web.

The table rattled as a pale fist slammed heavily against its surface. It was impossible. No one had ever been able to escape him before…no one had ever been able to break through the walls once he had set them into place. There must be someone helping him…someone trained in the arts of mind manipulation…though he sensed that person was not as powerful as he. The thought calmed him. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift into deep meditation to clear it from the damage caused by the interruption and his anger. A dark smile drifted across his lips as he lowered his body slowly onto the mat on the floor. He would wait for a few hours and then strike again when he least expected it. In a few hours the Cape would be dead.

oOo

Ruvi watched his friend's face carefully as he slept for signs of the dream walker's return. So far it had been quiet…nearly too quiet. His eyes drifted upward once more to study the ring which spun gently above Vince's sleeping form. Whatever magic the dream walker possessed was stronger than the catcher's ability to prevent his entry…however the talisman had been strong enough to allow him to break through the weaver's control and lead Vince out of his trap. This thought gave Ruvi hope and a plan. Perhaps if they could not keep the dream walker out, then he could go in. His presence would provide Vince with a stabling factor, a way to connect with reality while he fought within the dream. The walker would be unable to see him, though he might sense his presence…and so he would have to be very careful of how he approached. Once slip could result in Vince's life and his own mind.

He shifted his gaze back to Vince's face as his blue eyes opened slowly. The eyes shifted to meet Ruvi's before closing again with a weary sigh.

"What happened?" Vince murmured as he shifted slowly into a seated position against the pillows.

Ruvi leaned back against his chair, sensing his friend needed space. "The man is stronger than I originally believed." He stated dryly. He felt remorse as he watched Vince's shoulders slump dejectedly. "What happened in the last dream?" He asked.

Vince rubbed his face roughly with both hands before threading his fingers into his brown curls as he propped his elbows against his knees. His eyes closed tightly as he continued.

"It was similar to the last, except this time something attacked me. My suit and mask were damaged." He paused. "I could hear my wife screaming but I couldn't find her. Everywhere I turned led to a dead end. Chess stood hidden in every shadow, taunting me." Weary blue eyes met brown as Vince turned toward his friend with a hopelessness he could not help but feel. "He wanted to trade…my identity for the life of my family."

The men sat in silence for a long moment before Ruvi finally spoke, "You know that if you gave it to him he would still kill them." He said as a statement, not a question.

Vince nodded as he returned his face to his hands. "I know." He muttered. "I know."

Ruvi nodded to himself as he considered the facts. "Perhaps it is Chess that hired the dream walker. He has tired such things before."

Vince slumped back against the cot, letting his arms fall to his sides as he gazed despairingly up into the canopy overhead. "The thought had crossed my mind." He said without humor. "What's to stop him from taking the information out of my head, Ruvi? I feel weaker each time he pulls me in. If you hadn't broken through earlier, he might have succeeded."

Ruvi leaned forward, bracing his forearms against his thighs as he laced his fingers together. "I have a plan. It is risky, but we might just have a chance."

Blue eyes shifted to meet his slowly, and Ruvi was heartened to see a bit of hope lingering in their depths. "A chance is good. Tell me what I need to do."

oOo

Fog swirled through night as black as ink, caressing the corners of the darkened buildings with ghostly fingers as it moved through the maze of narrow alleyways. A dark shadow shifted away from the rest, as the eyes behind the mask studied the scene with an equal mix of anticipation and fear. The dark cape rippled gentle around the figure as he began to move forward toward the mouth of the alleyway. Eyes narrowed in concentration and a faint grin tipped up the corners of his lips as a warm pool of light broke through the thick clouds before him. A soft snort escaped his lips as he felt a ripple of approval in the air surrounding him. The shadows rippled faintly as a second hooded figure emerged moved towards the light, joining the Cape.

"You learn quickly." Ruvi approved as he studied the street lamp that had appeared before them.

A faint smile tweaked at the edges of the Cape's lips as the blue eyes scanned the dreamscape surrounding them. He had constructed it from what he could remember of the previous dreams with one notable difference…he now knew the layout of each alleyway, how it shifted and where it lead. He had complete control of the dreamscape…it was his home turf now. Ruvi had shown him how to create and manipulate the world around him, much like the dream walker. He could not be trapped as long as he kept his wits about him.

The world around him seemed to shimmer and twist with a new energy as he felt something new, and yet familiar pressing against its edges. His eyes shifted to his friend to find Ruvi watching the sky with equal interest and anticipation. His mind was calm and his thoughts steady as his friend smirked from beneath the dark hood of his own cloak. Ruvi nodded once before shimmering out of the dreamscape leaving the Cape alone beneath the street lamp. Vince looked up at the warm glow above him, taking comfort in its gentle warmth for a brief moment before extinguishing its existence and plunging the world around him back into shadows. He cleared his mind as his eyes shifted to the twisting clouds overhead….then he dropped the shield surrounding his mind and let the dream walker in…this time on his terms…

oOo

Vitari paused on the edge of the Cape's mind, surprised to find the man essentially in the world where he had left him earlier. Eyes as dark and as deadly as the surrounding night scanned for hidden threats and for the presence that had injected itself into the dream previously…but he felt nothing. In fact he felt nothing at all. It was as if the scape had been muted…much like the heavy fog muted the sound of his footsteps as he moved forward along the familiar passages toward the center. He forced his mind to clear as he began to weave threads into the world around him. He was not certain what the Cape had seen in the previous dreams…his powers were limited in that he could manipulate the emotions of his victims, encouraging them to visualize their deepest fears and making them to believe it as reality, however he could not see what they saw. In order to gain the Cape's identity, he had to get the man to voice his fears…to give in to his demands.

A dark smile crossed his thin face as he felt the energy began to shift around him, pulsing into a familiar pattern. His victim's mind was engaged and active. Vitari shifted his own as he began to increase his connection to the dream world, herding the man into his web. This time there would be no one to save him…this time the Cape would be his.

oOo

Vince moved silently along the alleyways, allowing his pattern to remain erratic and shifting in order to appear as if he were still under the walker's spell. It was essential that the intruder believe this in order for Ruvi's plan to work. The weight of the cape was comforting as it flowed around him as he moved. He knew that it did not exist, but it gave him a tangible piece to hold on to…as did the talisman he had chosen which hung on a chain around his neck. The small circle of white gold felt unnaturally warm where it rested against his skin beneath his armor as if the ring had a life and pulse of its own. It was his link to his family…a symbol of his promise to love, to protect, to fight for what was his. He held onto warmth, allowing it to penetrate his chest as the world around him grew perceptively colder and harsher.

In the distance he heard a familiar scream. His pulse quickened but this time the fear did not overwhelm him. His mouth set in a firm determined line as he quickened his pace through the winding alleyways toward its source.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If you haven't already noticed, I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to finish up this story. The Red Fedora was so kind to finish it out it for me. This is all her. *bows out of the way*

A heavy silence filled the room…as if those gathered within its canvas walls were mourning the loss of the man who lay as still as death upon the cot before them…rather than hoping, and praying, for his safe return and that of the man who sat unnaturally still by his side.

Orwell watched from her perch on the lounge tucked into the corner of the room, her dark eyes narrowed and her expression weary. She had tried to move closer to her partner; however her attempts had been halted by a firm…though sympathetic…Max. It was dangerous enough with Ruvi connected as he was…the ringmaster would not allow the chance that anyone else might be drawn into the dream walker's web. Orwell wrapped her arms tighter around her knees, drawing deeper within herself as she watched with a heavy heart. Vince had become more than her best chance to complete her goal to expose her father for who he really was…he had become more than her partner. He was her friend, her strength, her hope. His overprotective 'older brother' nature both annoyed her and made her feel safe…and she had not felt safe in so long.

She needed him.

The city needed him.

He had to survive.

Her gaze shifted to where Max stood just within the doorway, his hooded eyes focused Ruvi, watching for any indication as to what was happening. It had been nearly an hour since the two men had returned to the dream world. Sixty minutes since either had moved. Three thousand and six hundred seconds since _anyone_ had dared move. Orwell's dark eyes returned to her partner. The only evidence that Vince was alive was the barely perceptible rise and fall of his chest beneath the light blanket as he breathed.

A sniffle came from the chair beside Max and a slight frown marred the large man's face as he placed a gentle hand on Raia's shoulder. Only Rollo was absent as someone had to man the park's security monitors. If Vince were to lose, it was a fair bet that Chess's revenge would not stop with the man's life. Trolley Park could be at risk as well.

All eyes focused on the men in the center of the room as Vince issued a small groan. Ruvi's fingers tightened around Vince's wrist in response as his opposite hand flexed slightly against the man's forehead; his head remained bowed in deep concentration as the other's watched with bated breath.

It had begun.

oOo

Vince rubbed his bruised shoulder as he carefully regained his balance on the uneven pavement. A small frown creased his lips as he fingered the tear in his sleeve where he had struck the corner of the brick wall. Thin wisps of dark mist slid silently over the cobbled path beneath his booted feet, wrapping around him like the cold heavy fingers of a grasping hand. A shiver ran up his spine as the damp worked its way beneath the hood of the cape, caressing his neck with an icy whisper of a breeze. He could sense Vitari's presence growing stronger with each step he took closer to the center of the dreamscape. The world around him had grown perceptively darker since the walker's arrival. The corridors had begun to shift of their own accord, herding him like a rat in a maze toward some end game of the man's design. His mind felt sluggish, his limbs heavy and Vince felt himself growing weaker with each passing moment. He was beginning to lose control.

_Clear your mind. Concentrate. _

A bit of the tension dissolved as he heard Ruvi's voice whisper in his head, reassuring him that he was not alone this time. Vince drew a deep breath and released it slowly as he obeyed; some of the weariness began to fade as he felt the comforting warmth of the talisman beneath his armor grow stronger, chasing away the chill of the surrounding darkness. The grasping shadows fell away as he regained a small measure of control. He closed his eyes as he deepened his connection to the world around him, picturing the layout in his mind. The small frown returned. Apparently he _had_ been going in circles…the dream walker had connected the corridors into one large loop, most likely in an attempt to wear him down. Vince resisted the urge to set them right again; it wouldn't do to tip his hand so soon.

The frowned deepened as the corridors began to shift as he watched, opening into a new pattern…one that connected in a swirling arch toward the dreamscape's center. A scream split the oppressive silence which surrounded him. His pulse quickened and a surge of adrenaline drove the fatigue back as he plunged forward into the darkness, taking care to avoid the pulsing shadows at its edges.

"Where are you hiding, Cape?" a familiar voice taunted. "Are you afraid to face me?"

Vince shoved the anger back as he quickened his step. He knew this Chess was just a figment of his imagination…as was Dana…but the fact did not make it feel any less real. Not in this crazy place.

"The brave hero, safe in hiding like a rat in a hole, leaving the innocent to suffer."

His heart twisted in his chest as at the pained whimper that followed. The cape whipped around him as he slid to a sudden stop as the buildings ended…ejecting him into the center of a large open space. A deep mocking laughter filled the air as the heavy fog faded away, as if someone had thrown a reverse switch on a dry ice machine. The acidic taste of bile rose in the back of his throat as he focused on the pair before him.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Chess's lips stretched in a cold smile as he tightened his grip on the mass of auburn hair clenched tightly in his fist. Light from a nonexistent source reflected chillingly against the untarnished blade of the knife he held against Dana's pale throat. Vince felt the chill and the fear returning as his wife's face contorted in fear and pain as Chess pressed edge of the knife closer against her skin.

"Stop." Vince heard himself whisper. "Let her go."

The blade lowered slightly as Chess shifted his strange eyes toward his adversary.

"I am willing to let her go…for a price." He purred smoothly. "You know what I desire…your identity for her life."

_Release all emotions. He will use them against you. _

Vince paused at the sound of Ruvi's voice. He was distracted a moment later as Chess pressed the blade against his wife's throat with enough pressure to draw a small amount of blood. His heart twisted at her soft cry, as he watched it trail a dark path against her ivory skin.

"You try my patience, Cape. Make your choice or I will kill her now."

Dana gasped in pain as the blade cut deeper. White hot rage overtook him as he grasped the cape in his gloved hands, preparing to use it against Chess…or at least he tried to. Shock dulled his anger as his hands passed through the fabric as if it were vapor.

_Don't give in to your fears. You must clear your mind._

Vince drew a shuddering breath as he forced his eyes to close, shutting out the image before him.

"Tell me what I want to know and this will all be over."

It was not real. He knew this and yet he felt reality grow further away with each pained gasp that echoed from the lips of his wife's image. He could not give in…Chess would kill his family without a thought if he knew Vince's true identity…and then he would turn his revenge on Vince's friends, ripping away his support before destroying the man himself. Too many innocents had died already…and many more would die if he lost.

Vince focused the remainder of his tattered strength on the ring hanging from the chain around his neck …and as he did he could feel the warmth growing stronger until it burned against his chest, grounding him against the twisting nightmare which threatened to swallow him. Chess's voice faded…drowned out by the blood pounding loudly in his ears.

_Get ready._

He opened his mind fully to the dreamscape, focusing on the dark presence just beyond the edge of the clearing. A slight grin tweaked at the edge of his lips as he waited for Ruvi's signal.

_Now!_

The blue eyes flew open, burning with a bright intensity as the dreamscape began to dramatically twist around them…spinning like wildly a psychotic merry-go-round. The images before him vanished as the shadows drew back to reveal a dark figure, reeling against his sudden loss of power. The ring seared against his chest…its intense heat flowing inward, restoring his control and grounding him.

An animalistic roar was his only warning before a wave of energy struck him. Vince staggered back…his control faltering as a second wave struck him.

"You dare try to defeat me?" came the incredulous roar.

Vince grasped the cape once more…and felt a small measure of relief as he felt the heavy weight of the smooth fabric within his hands.

"I do." Vince taunted. "What are you going to do about it?"

He snapped the cape outward as the man surged forward. The black fabric engulfed the man, and Vince snapped it sharply sending Vitari sprawling against the stones. Vince staggered back as an unseen force slammed into him, nearly knocking him off his feet, as his opponent regained his.

"You are weak, Cape. You cannot defeat me." The voice snarled. "You will die…slowly and painfully."

A small smile creased Vince's face as he felt the shift in the energy surrounding them. The plan was working…the dream walker's connection was growing weaker, his focus inhibited by his anger.

"Not today." A third voice stated dryly.

Both men spun in the direction of the voice as a third figure appeared within the circle.

"You!" Vitari hissed as he turned his focus toward the newcomer.

Ruvi grinned darkly, his face half shadowed by the hood of his cape as he raised his hands toward the dream walker, pinning the man in place. The swirling tempest surrounding them faltered as Vince sank to his knees, his eyes shut in tight concentration in an effort to hold his control. His body trembled with fatigue as the winds strengthened around them.

"Hurry." He gasped.

Vitari roared in fury as he struggled uselessly against Ruvi's hold.

"It's your turn now, Necromancer. What are you afraid of?" Ruvi whispered darkly.

As they watched the man let out a shriek of fear, whipping to face an unknown assailant.

"You lose, Dreamwalker."

Ruvi released the man, sending him sprawling. Vitari sprang to his feet, waving his arms wildly against a vision only his twisted mind could see. Vince felt a strong hand grasp his arm and a sharp tug against his mind as Ruvi hauled him to his feet.

"The door, Vince, now." His friend ordered sharply above the roar of the tempest and the pitch of the walker's screams. The winds grew stronger, buffeting against them as Vince shifted his attention toward a large door which suddenly appeared beside them. Ruvi shoved him forward, grasping the handle of the door and pushing it inward as Vince's control failed. He fell into the darkness beyond as Ruvi followed quickly, forcing the door shut behind them as the dreamscape collapsed in upon itself…taking its master with it. And then there was nothing but silence…and welcoming oblivion greeted Vince as the last of his strength gave out.

_Rest, my friend…you are safe now._

oOo

Peter Fleming frowned as the silence that greeted him as he entered the dimly lit warehouse. The hard soles of his expensive shoes clicked loudly against the concrete flooring. His frown deepened as he approached the silent figure seated at the workbench in its center. The soft scent of a variety of sharp spices tickled his sensitive nose unpleasantly as he made his way closer.

"You had better have some good news for me." He stated coldly.

Annoyance surged through him at the man's failure to respond.

"Are you listening to me?" Fleming growled as he stepped forward and grasped the man's thin shoulder.

He stepped back suddenly as Vitari slumped boneless against the surface of the table, spilling the smoldering incense from its burner. The look of fear in the man's vacant eyes sent a cold chill through Fleming. His eyes shifted to a piece of parchment beneath the dead man's hand. He retrieved it carefully, dusting a smattering of glowing embers from its yellowed surface. His eyes darkened with frustration…and hate…at the word's scrawled across its surface.

_The Cape is_..

It ended sharply…trailing a jagged scribble of black ink.

Fleming crumpled the paper and tossed it back onto the table, before spinning sharply on his heel and stalking back the way he had come. His body guard opened the door to the dark car silently as he approached.

"Torch the warehouse." He ordered as he slid into the dimly lit interior.

He seethed softly as he watched his men disappear into the building, gasoline containers in hand. The Cape may have won this round…but he would fall in the end.

This town was not big enough for the both of them…and Chess did not share.


	7. Epilogue

A soft cool breeze gently caressed the gossamer curtains within the open window, allowing warm light to spill out into the night as they parted slightly. A shadow shifted on the rooftop opposite the apartment…watching…unbeknownst to the pair outlined against the light. A soft smile slid across Vince's lips as he heard the welcomed sound of his wife's soft laughter…followed by his son's exuberant childish giggle. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him like a healing balm, soothing the constant ache that resided deep within his chest. His smile widened as Trip howled indignantly in protest against his mother's questionable play…followed by her soft laughter as she surrendered and they continued the game sprawled out across the table between them.

"Who's winning?"

His smile widened as Orwell's soft voice came over his com. His eyes slid open.

"Probably Trip." He replied softly as he watched his son dump a handful of dice onto the board and then throw up his hands with a crow of victory. Vince snorted softly. "What's up?"

Orwell's voice grew serious as she answered. He could hear the soft click of keys in the background. "I have the information regarding the warehouse that burned down two nights ago. It belonged to a dummy corporation within the ARK umbrella…no surprise there. A body was found. The official reports are calling it accidental arson caused by a drifter who was unfortunate enough to die in the blaze." She snorted softly in disagreement. "Looks like Fleming was behind your little adventure after all."

"He usually is." He replied softly. "At least this particular threat has been neutralized."

He shifted his attention to the window as his family packed the game back into the box and stood. His eyes softened with longing as he watched his wife pull their son into her arms for a goodnight hug before pressing a kiss against his mop of unruly hair. A gloved hand reached up slowly and pulled the chain free from beneath his chest plate. Vince stared at the circle of white gold cradled against his palm.

"Are you okay?"

A sad smile crossed his lips as he closed his fist around the ring, shifting his eyes back to the apartment as his wife closed the windows and drew the curtains, extinguishing the warmth of the lights.

"I'm fine." He assured her as he tucked the ring back beneath his armor and stood. "I'll see you back at the loft."

Vince moved quickly to the edge of the roof, pausing for a moment with his hand on the metal railing of the fire escape. He turned back toward the darkened windows of the apartment and smiled softly.

"Soon." He whispered a soft promise, before turning and slipping over the side of the building and into the night.


End file.
